Utakata Hanabi
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Song fic tentang Matt dan Mello yang dikaguminya. Disarankan jangan dibaca karena akan menimbulkan kesan omaigawdapaannih pada pembaca. yang mau baca silakan RnR dan tanggung semua resikonya. terima kasih.


Kisa-chan: huaaaah... mungkin ini FF terakhir di fandom ini... (bukan update-an terakhir ya) saya lagi sedih... sakit hati pula... ah sudahlah, curhat ga guna. Mari selesaikan saja fic ini agar saya tidur dengan pulas

Disclaimer: not mine forever

Warnings: angsty, poem-ish, Matt's side (not Pov), misstypes, song fic alert, dan anda bisa nilai sendiri apa saja ^^

.

.

Utakata Hanabi

.

.

Mail Jeevas hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

Ia hanyalah seorang game addict yang polos.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Bukan apa-apa.

Di mata orang lain ia hanyalah pria naif.

Dan itu membuatnya jatuh seketika.

Ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan untuk orang lain selama ini,

Sama sekali tidak dianggap apa-apa.

Ia terpuruk.

Ia masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Tapi, entah bagaimana, ia melihat cahaya.

Cahaya yang bersinar dari ujung kegelapannya.

Cahaya itu adalah Mello.

Pertama kali ia melihat Mello,

Matt tahu bahwa Mello adalah penyelamatnya.

Mello adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

Dan Matt sendiri berharap bahwa Mello akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

Namun, apa mau dikata.

Ia kehilangan Mello.

Ya, saat penculikan Takada itu ia kehilangan Mello-nya yang berharga.

Tapi, mengapa ia tak menangis saat mengetahui bahwa Mello pergi?

Tidak, ia tidak menangis.

Matt tersenyum.

Tersenyum begitu tulus.

Mengapa?

Karena ia sendiri telah 'menghilang' dari dunia.

Dan ia tahu bahwa tak berapa lama lagi, ia akan bertemu Mello.

Ya, ia akan terus bersama Mello, di atas sana.

Tersenyum ke arah orang-orang lain di bawah sini.

Percayalah, bahwa ia dan Mello sekarang hidup bahagia di atas sana.

Untuk selama-lamanya.

...xxx...

Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri

Yukata o kite geta mo haite

Karan koro oto o tateru

Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki

Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto usumimita no

Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni

Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto

Mata omoidashite shimau yo

Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta

Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni

Aitai aitai nda

Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o

Sukoshi tsukareta futari michibata ni

Koshikaketara

Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne

Hyurira narihibiku

Yozora ni saita ooki na ooki na nishikikamuro

Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru

Futto setsunaku naru

Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta

Ahaha tte waraiatte

Suki da yo tte

Kisu o shita

Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu

Konna ni mo kanashikute

Doushite deatte shimatta n darou

Me o tojireba

Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de

Amai toiki

Binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita

Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni

Kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni

Mada kimi no omokage o sagashite

Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni

Kokoro ga chikuri to shita

Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga

Yatte kuru yo

Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi

Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

The festival at the end of August was filled and crowded with people

I wore a yukata and put on wooden sandals

Making those clicking and clacking sounds

When the two of us looked up at the fireworks that suddenly went up

I quietly stole a glance at your face as you watched in a trance

It would be easier if i'd grown to hate you

But, on a day like today, I'm sure

That I'll remember you again

Not knowing these feelings would have been better

Even though we can't meet each other again

I want to; I want to see you

Even now, I think of that summer day when you were here

When we got a little tired and sat down on the roadside

I could hear the sound of musicians in the distance

The winds and the strings resound

A brocade crown bloomed in the night sky

In just a little white, the summer will end

Suddenly, it becomes painful

An upside-down heart launched into the sky

"Ahaha" we laughed together

"I love you" we said

We kissed

I should just forget all about you

It makes me feel so much sorrow

Why did we meet, I wonder?

If I close my eyes,

It's like you're there even now

With a sweet sigh

In a slight fever, I was in love with you

With that voice, ah, with those eyes

If I realize it, time passes by

But I'll still search for your face

The fireworks I looked up at all alone

Made a piercing pain in my heart

Soon enough, the next season

Will come around

I watched the transient fireworks with you

Even now, I think about that summer day

...xxx...

Kisa-chan: haduh, haduh... –ketularan virus MxM- sumpah, ini fic aneh. Jangan dianggap –dilempar bohlam- ehm... maaf ya kalau ada typo atau apapun, ngebut bikinnya. Sebenernya ini Cuma satu dari plotbunnies yang nongol gitu aja di kepala pas liat adegan Kanda Yuu sama Alma Karma yang mau pisah itu. Haduuh... nangis deh saya... –apasihkokjadicurhat?- hah sudahlah, RnR nee?


End file.
